I Can Never Love You
by AlagaesianQueen
Summary: Sasuke was born 600 years ago. He had a horrible fate with humans so because of that he decided to murder them. He is being punished so he is locked up and then one day he escapes and finds the ancestors of the people who put him in that area. SasukexIno, NarutoxHinato, NejixTenten
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was born 600 years ago during the Joseon Dynasty. Due to his horrible past he hates human. He was born a mythical creature and hates human. But then something tragic happen to him where he lost his humanity and became a demon which he cannot control. He was a mythical creature who turned into a demon because of his past. He couldn't control the demon so he wiped out villages and killed people. He didn't want to do it but at the same time he wanted revenge. However, he couldn't control his demon form so the Jade Emperor banished him into the mountains. He had two guardians, Neji and Naruto. They were human but got the powers to live until the end of time so Sasuke wouldn't be realized. He had to be punished. Neji and Naruto were the only close people to Sasuke after what had happened. During the year 2013, Sasuke controlled the demon but was still in his demon form. He can only change to human form sometimes. However, the demon fights to take control of Sasuke. One night he escaped his chains and went to the human world. That is where he met Ino.

 **Chap 1**

A man came out of the woods and started killing everyone in his village.

"I will have my revenge," he screamed as he killed another man with his large claws.

"Stop it Sasuke," said the Jade Emperor.

"NO, what about me," Sasuke yelled.

"You are a mythical creature not a demon but the hate in you made you this, I have to punish you," The Jade Emperor said.

"NO they should be punished," Sasuke hissed and before he could attack the Jade Emperor he was tied with chains by the helpers of him and taken to the mountain.

"Let go," Sasuke yelled.

He was taken to a hidden area in the mountain where he was chained.

"You will have two guardians watching you. You are cursed until you become yourself again and learn to control your demon," the Jade Emperor yelled.

"Why are you doing this, "Sasuke yelled?

"To teach you killing is never the answer," he replied.

"You can't do this to me," Sasuke yelled.

"You will learn why I did this," the Jade Emperor said as he sadly left Sasuke in chain and sent the two guardians.

Neji and Naruto.

400 years past and Neji and Naruto begged the Jade Emperor to release Sasuke but he refused.

"You can take his chains thou but he is not allowed outside," Jade Emperor yelled.

"Okay," Neji said and bowed and left.

Naruto and Neji took of his chain and told Sasuke not to leave.

"Fine, I won't leave," Sasuke hissed.

"I am sorry," Naruto replied.

"So am I," Neji replied.

"I will help you get revenge," Naruto replied.

"No you won't, revenge is wrong, that is why he is chained, and banished," Neji said.

Sasuke just laughed "I will make them pay, I hate humans," Sasuke hissed.

"So Do I, I can't forgive them for what they did to you," Sasuke replied.

Neji just sighed because he knew there was no going through to him. It had been 400 years and he understood Sasuke. He had every right to hate them but revenge was never right. That is what the Jade Emperor wants to teach Sasuke. He changed so much and Neji noticed. He use to be such a lovable guy and now even Neji gets scared of him. He use to be the Jade Emperors favorite and now he turned to a demon due to hate and rage.

Another 100 years passed.

"Can I go out," Sasuke yelled.

"No," Neji replied.

"I get bored," Naruto replied.

"Me too," Sasuke said as he ate a rabbit he just killed.

Neji just stared at them both and shook his head.

"I will get out tonight," Sasuke thought.

"So it's been 500 years," Naruto laughed.

"I'm going to bed," Neji told them and went to sleep and Naruto followed.

Sasuke ran outside to see if he can escape. It was dark and he ran out and he passed the circle line and got burned because it was a line that burned if he tried to escape but he still ran. His wounds heal right away.

"Suckers," Sasuke thought and said "I don't care, but Thanks Naruto and Neji"

Neji immediately felt something and got up "No he wouldn't. Why would he"

Naruto woke up and ran out also after Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop," Neji yelled.

"Not until I get my revenge," Sasuke told them.

"Wait," Naruto yelled.

Before Sasuke could get any further the Jade Emperor appeared.

"Whats up old had," Sasuke said really coldy.

"I will let you get revenge," Jade Emperor said.

Neji and Naruto were shocked.

Sasuke then asked "What the hell is this,'

"I will let you free until you get your revenge and tell me how you feel after you have done it, Why don't you avenge what happened," Jade Emperor said.

"But," Neji said.

"Just do it," The Jade Emperor said.

"I will," Sasuke said and went out.

Jade Emperor just smirked and Naruto and Neji followed him because of orders.

"It has been 500 years, I will make sure your descendants pay," Sasuke said.

"I got your back," Naruto hissed.

"Here take this," Neji said giving Sasuke a necklace to turn him into his human form.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"Yeah you forgot it, if you want revenge do it right," Neji said.

"Oh I will, I will make them suffer," Sasuke replied.

He was in his human form and was walking with the other two and people didn't dare stare at them because they looked so cold.

One girl was running late to get home so she was running until she hit Sasuke.

"I am sorry," she bowed and was about to run again but Sasuke stopped her.

"Who are you," he asked in a demanding voice.

"Ino," Ino said confusedly and ran away because she was late.

"Her aura feels familiar," Sasuke hissed.

"Maybe she's a descendant of those bastards," Naruto replied.

Sasuke just smirked and mouthed "Ino,"

Neji had a bad feeling but didn't say anything.

So this is my new story and I will finish this one. I am making this an InoxSasuke.  
If anyone is confused. I will put a character chart if anyone wants. Please comment and subscribe. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Sasuke walked with Neji and Naruto to find out info about Ino.

"She smells," Sasuke thought.

"Bad," Naruto asked?

"Actually she smells good," Sasuke answered coldly.

"So what are we planning to do," Naruto asked.

"We need information on her first," Sasuke replied.

"What if she's not related to them," Neji asked?

"Then I'll leave her," Sasuke replied.

Neji was told to get information on her and found out she was related to the enemy.

"So I will have fun, three sisters and her parents are dead, I will make her suffer worse then they made me suffer," Sasuke hissed.

"Let me take the nerd," Naruto hissed also.

"I guess Tenten is yours," Sasuke pointed to Neji but he didn't reply.

He didn't want to agree but just nodded.

"So I am going to enroll in this new school so watch out Ino," Sasuke smirked evilly.

He wanted to make her suffer until she begged for her own death.

"I swear we will make them pay," Naruto told Sasuke.

The next day came and they all went to enroll in the class.

"I want to be in a class with Park Ino,' Sasuke told the principal and the Principal agreed because Sasuke threaten to kill his family with Naruto.

"This will be fun," Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked into the class and everyone felt cold due to his appearance,

He was really rude and ignorant to everyone.

"Sit next to Ino," the teacher pointed.

"I have seen you," Ino pointed.

Sasuke just smirked and sat next to her.

"She's pretty but oh well, I will make her suffer," Sasuke thought.

Ino was busy doing her own work when she noticed his eyes were on her and she felt creepy.

"What a creep," Ino thought and decided to text her Sisters

Ino: Creepo in my class

Hinata: In mine also

Tenten: Mine is actually nice, for some reason he told me to be careful

Ino: Weirdoes. Oh well, he looks sad, Ima talk to him

Tenten: Ino be careful

Hinata: She's crazy

"Hi Sasuke," Ino said cheerfully.

"What do you need," Sasuke asked trying not to kill her.

"How are you," Ino asked?

He ignored her and went back to his book

Ino pouted.

After a while Ino got annoyed with him not talking.

"Why aren't you talking, did someone do something to do you, tell me, are you upset," Ino asked.

"Is she stupid or something," Sasuke thought staring at her.

Sasuke didn't say anything again. He was getting hungry

It was lunch time and Ino grabbed Sasuke arm and pulled him.

He was shocked and annoyed. No one dare touch him like that but she pulled him tighter and she saw Hinata and Tenten.

"Look this is Sasuke," Ino said as she took out her phone.

Naruto and Neji were staring at Sasuke in shock but then Sasuke took Ino hand off him and said "Hi"

"Why is he acting like that," thought Neji.

"This is weird," thought Naruto.

"Hi." Tenten and Hinata said.

Naruto then said "Sasuke lets go eat"

"You guys know each other," Hinata asked?

"Yeah we are brothers," Neji lied.

"So cool, so are all of us," Tenten replied.

Neji couldn't help but smile at her but felt bad.

"Let's have lunch together," Naruto suggested and Sasuke gave him a death glare but he ignored it.

"Yeah," Hinata said shyly.

Tenten had a bad feeling but didn't say anything and started to walk.

"If you want revenge be nice, you can make it sweet and painful," Naruto whispered in Sasuke ear which made him smirk.

"So Ino how are you," Sasuke said trying to be nice but it was hard.

"Did you just talk," Ino asked?

"Yes, I did," Sasuke replied normally.

Ino smiled because he responded to her and she couldn't help but be curious about him.

"So what are you guys studying," Ino asked him.

Sasuke knew she was becoming a teacher so he said "Teacher,"

"YA really, me too," Ino smiled at him.

Sasuke wasn't good with conversation so he stopped talking. However, Hinata and Naruto were having a conversation. He was trying to woo her.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sasuke told them.

"I'll go check on him," Neji and Naruto said.

The three girls looked confused.

"Usually girls go to the bathroom together," Hinata said.

"He's probably sick," Ino said.

"Don't fall in love, I have a bad feeling," Tenten replied.

"Where does love come from," Ino asked?

"I don't know, just a feeling," Tenten replied.

-In the bathroom-

Sasuke was so angry he broke all the mirrors.

"Sasuke calm down," Naruto said holding him down.

"I want to kill her now, and make her suffer," Sasuke replied.

"If you kill her now, it'll be easy and fast, why don't you do it slowly," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke looked at him and asked "How,"

"Humans big weakness is love make her love you so much and then break up and make her suffer," Naruto replied.

Neji was just looking at them like they were little idiots.

"I am going to torture her after that thou. After she's in love with me, I am going to torture her until she begs for death," Sasuke hissed and broke another mirror and left.

"I hope you guys realize this is wrong," Neji thought.

"I know what happened to you was wrong Sasuke but hurting innocent people is to. You have every right for revenge but these girls don't even know," Neji said and Sasuke kicked him.

"Really, then Ill make them know when I am torturing them, don't you dare say it is wrong to want revenge on them," Sasuke yelled.

Naruto stopped Sasuke before it got worse.

"Don't worry, I got Hinata," Naruto said.

"Ino just wait," Sasuke said.

So Thank You everyone who commented and I hope you guys continue to support my story. Thanks everyone who also defended me because that meant a lot. And it really did. Thank You so Much. I hope you guys like the rest and if you have any questions let me know. And if you aren't a fan of InoxSasuke ship please don't read it. This is an InoxSasuke ship, TentenxNeji, and NarutoxHinata.  
If you don't like it, you can just pass and not read it. But thanks. Enjoy and comments. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**  
It had been 2 months and Ino was falling for Sasuke hard but he was still want her to suffer. Tenten and Neji were both worried. Naruto was trying to make Hinata fall in love but she was not falling for him. Ino liked everything about him. He was sweet, mysterious and handsome. However, she doesn't realize that's all an act.  
Sasuke took out his fangs and claw and jumped tree to tree hunting for food. He finally found a bear and ate all of it when Naruto and Neji came to him.  
"Eww," Naruto told Sasuke who was covered with bear blood.  
"That's the best food I had in weeks, ugh Ino's food sucks," Sasuke said coldly remembering Ino made food for him.  
"Tenten doesn't like you and thinks something is wrong," Neji told him.  
"Well I don't like her either," Sasuke laughed.  
"Anyways, I sense that Ino loves me, pathetic humans fall in love with what they see, this will be easy," Sasuke smirked.  
Naruto agreed with him and Neji stayed quiet as usual.  
"I'm going to ask Ino out," Sasuke told them.  
Neji felt something in his stomach and felt bad "are you sure you want to do this, "Neji asked?  
"Whatever and yes I'm sure, I'll make her suffer," Sasuke told them and called Ino for a date.  
Ino got so happy and ran to her sisters.  
" I have a date," Ino cheered.  
"Sasuke," Hinata asked?  
"I don't trust him," Tenten said.  
"Same we won't let you," Hinata said.  
"No I'm going," Ino pouted.  
"Ino ah," Tenten yelled but Ino went to her room to change for the date.  
Ino snuck out her house to see Sasuke

"Sasuke," Ino yelled as she got near the park he told her too.

Sasuke smiled at her and thought "She's is really an idiot"

"Yeah," Sasuke said trying to smile.

"So um why are we here," Ino asked nervously.

"I wanted to ask you out," Sasuke told her which made Ino blush.

"Are you blushing," Sasuke asked?

"Noo," Ino replied shyly while nodding her head.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk since he knew Ino fell into his trap. Ino really started to fall in love with him. Sasuke bent down and kissed Ino and she kissed back after a while because she was shocked he did that.

"So let's eat," Sasuke said breaking the kiss. Ino just nodded and he knew she fell for his trap because she was red all over.

Sasuke had a picnic ready for her. He didn't regret what he was doing at all. He just wanted revenge. Neji was feeling guilty because he actually started to like Tenten.

"This food is great Sasuke," Ino cheered.

When Ino called him Sasuke, he had a sting feeling in his heart. "I'm not stupid to fall for your tricks," Sasuke told her.

Sasuke was feeding Ino and she feed him. He hated eating human food.

"I'm so happy," Ino told Sasuke.

"So am I," Sasuke told her.

While they were laughing and smiling a girl was staring at them and ran towards Sasuke and hugged him.

Ino was shocked and filled with jealously.

"Sasuke," the girl said happily.

"Sakura is that you," Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah do you know how long I have been waiting to see you, when did you get back," Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura, here is my number, just call me, I am in a middle of a date," Sasuke told her.

Sakura stared at Ino and said "Ok, Bye,"

"Who's that," Ino asked as she left.

"She's a family friend, I knew her when I was little," Sasuke lied a little.

"Here try this," Sasuke said pointing at the cake.

After she ate the cake Ino felt dizzy and Sasuke knew that so he kissed her and she passed out.

Sasuke carried Ino to the mountains where he had stayed for 500 years. He placed Ino in the cage and called Sakura to come in the forest.

"I thought you were locked up," Sakura asked.

"I was," Sasuke smirked.

"Let me guess the Emperor let you leave," Sakura laughed.

"Yea he's letting me get revenge," Sasuke told her.

"So is Ino related to them," Sakura asked?

"Yeah that's why I want revenge," Sasuke hissed.

Sakura saw a lion coming near Sasuke and they both noticed. Sakura jumped on the trees and bit him. She wasn't a demon but she was a vampire which is why she had lived long.

"I thought you drank human blood," Sasuke asked?

"I did but now animals," Sakura said passing him the meat which Sasuke ate.

"Human food is nasty," Sakura laughed.

"Anyways what are you going to do with her, since you caged her," Sakura asked curiously.

"Hmm Worse then what they did to me," Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked and felt bad but then said "She's only a human, what if she's innocent and you can't blame her for her ancestors,"

"What are you Neji, I can't believe you have pity for these bastards also," Sasuke hissed at her.

"No I don't, I know you have suffered a lot but is this really right." Sakura asked?

"Yeah it is," Sasuke replied laughing.

Sakura couldn't help but feel something in her stomach "Sasuke this will definitely send you to hell."

"My life's already hell," Sasuke laughed again.

Neji and Naruto finally came and saw them.

"SAKURA HARUNO IS THAT YOU," Neji yelled.

"Yea is me," Sakura smiled.

"Someone got sexier," Naruto laughed.

"Still a greasier I see," Sakura laughed.

"Tenten will notice there sister is missing," Neji told.

"Well they won't find her and I won't let anyone know, she's mine now until she dies," Sasuke said growling while showing his fangs and left.

"I can't help but feel bad," Sakura said.

"Do you still like Sasuke," Neji asked?

"No," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Are you sure," Naruto asked?

"I use to like him but not anymore, well I don't think so," Sakura replied.

"Really," Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like him, he changed, he is disgusting," Sakura spat thinking of everything.

"You know why he's like that," Neji replied.

"You guys are no less for supporting him but he's worse," Sakura yelled at them.

"Whatever Sakura, Ino deserves it," Naruto defended.

"Still he's an animal and I hate him," Sakura yelled.

"It's not like he ever liked you anyway, Your just mad because he can never like you," Naruto laughed. Sakura was so mad she left. She couldn't even help Ino because she is not allowed inside his caves or she burns into flames.

"Sorry Ino," Sakura said. "Maybe you can bring him back,"

Ino was starting to wake up and realized she was in a cave and saw scary animals and screamed.

Sasuke finally walked in with his fangs and smirked.

Ino was his fangs and was shocked.

She backed up a little Sasuke started laughing at her.

"Sasuke, what's going on," Ino said trying to hide her fear but Sasuke noticed.

"That was the last day you would see sun, I can never love you, I just want revenge," he hissed where his fangs showed more.

"What did I do," Ino asked?

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE," Sasuke hissed more as his face was starting to be covered with black marks.

Ino had no idea what he was talking about but was scared. Her cell phone wasn't with her or anything.

Thanks Everyone for reading and commenting. I am sorry about the guest who keeps reviewing on my story. Im starting to feel bad so I am sorry you guys have to go through that. Thank You for supporting my story. I hope you guys keep supporting and liking it. Thank you for everything you guys have done. Thanks and keep reviewing. It means a lot. Enjoy guys ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: To the guest who keeps bashing my story. I don't care what you say because I will continue to write my story. You like it or not. I do not ship Sakura and Sasuke. I ship Ino and Sasuke. If you have a problem, do not read it. Thank You everyone for defending me. Let the guest say whatever he wants, he is just butt hurt and can't deal with it. So everyone please ignore him/her. They cant even comment with their username. That's how scared they are. Just let them be. Thank You for everything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Sasuke," Ino called but he slapped her.

Ino was so shocked she didn't know what to say or do.

She was about to cry but wasn't going to show him, her weakness.

"Let go of me," Ino yelled at him.

"You must be crazy, I am going to make you regret everything," Sasuke said coldly.

Ino was staring at him confused and saw that he didn't look human; He had fangs and black marks on his body.

She grew scared but tried to hide it.

"I know you're scared," Sasuke smirked and Ino backed away as he grew closer.

"You're in love with me and I know your weakness Ino," Sasuke smirked.

Inos heart was beating so fast.

"What did I do," Ino asked?

"Please don't play innocent," Sasuke spat.

"I really don't know," Ino told him as Neji and Naruto came in

Neji felt really bad but ignored it.

"Watch what will happen to your sisters but your worse," Naruto laughed at her.

Sasuke chained Ino to the wall like he was tied.

"I am not an animal, let me go," Ino yelled and Sasuke hissed at her and his eye color turned red which scared Ino.

"What the hell is he," Ino thought.

Sasuke smirked and said "I was in these chains for 400 years."

"Let go," Ino said softly.

Sasuke didn't feel any type of regret and left her there.

\- With her sisters

"Where's Ino,' Hinata asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Ill call Neji," Tenten said.

"Why," Hinata asked?

"I actually trust him instead of Sasuke," Tenten told her and called Neji.

"I'm calling Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto saw the call and smirked and said "Hello "

"Have you seen Ino," asked Hinata.

"No," Naruto replied and Ino tried to say something and Sasuke covered her mouth.

Ino started to cry and Sasuke felt her tears on his hand and his heart beat faster but he ignored it. He didn't know why but looking at Ino he felt something but ignored it "No remember the pain her family caused you,"

"Why are you doing this, I love you Sasuke," Ino told him but he ignored her and left.

"You can't love him, he's not even human," Neji added.

"I don't care, I am in love with him," Ino told him which shocked Neji.

"Sasuke," Ino yelled but Sasuke ignored it and went to sleep.

Ino kept screaming and crying and Sasuke finally got annoyed and threw cold water at Ino.

"Shut up, I am trying to sleep," Sasuke yelled at her showing her his fangs. Ino got scared and said "Loose these please, they hurt,"

"No way, I had those for 400 years and you are telling me to untie. Can't handle a little pain. And what your family did to me. I am going to make you suffer," he said as his eye turned red and his black marks came out again.

Ino noticed that and said "I don't have a family besides my sisters and we didn't do anything,"

"I am talking about your ancestors," Sasuke spat and horns were growing and he noticed it and turned away and left. Ino noticed and got more scared and yelled "What are you,"

"None of your damn business" Sasuke screamed and went to sleep.

Ino was cold because her clothes were wet.

She fell asleep chained and woke up when Sasuke threw water on her.

Ino felt the water and woke up.

"Please let me go," Ino begged but Sasuke started laughing.

"I'm hungry, maybe I should eat you," Sasuke smirked scaring Ino.

Naruto brought Sasuke a live rabbit and he ate it in front of her ..

Ino was so scared.

"Why hasn't he killed her yet," Naruto asked Neji!

"I don't know," replied Neji and Ino.

Sasuke didn't know why he also didn't kill her and left angry cause he couldn't do anything so he bite Ino and drank a little of her blood until she screamed. He stopped when he saw her face and ran out.

"What the fuck," Naruto replied.

"What's wrong with him," Ino cried.

"Don't blame him, it isn't his fault, he's hurt, he doesn't see anything but revenge," Neji told Ino and was confused.

"But why me," Ino cried.

"Your ancestors," Neji replied.

* * *

 **Im done with this Chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for commenting and liking my story. I hope you guys keep reviewing and liking my story. Enjoy. And thank you everyone who defended me. It means a lot. And I hope you guys like this fan fic. Lol** **And everyone please don't listen to what the guest said about killing yourself. He/she went that low, so please don't listen to them and just ignore it because they wont stop. They want attention because it seems like they don't have any. But thank you everyon 3  
You guys can PM if anything. I am here ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

"What about my ancestors," Ino asked?

"Never mind," Neji told her and left.

Ino was trying her best to escape.

\- With Hinata and Tenten-

"Where the hell is she," Hinata yelled and called the police and reported Ino missing.

"I think Sasuke has to do with this," Tenten said worriedly.

"I am not sure," Hinata replied.

She had called Naruto and he reached there.

"My sister is missing," Hinata replied worriedly and hugged him. She actually started crying and Naruto felt pain.

"No this is for Sasuke," Naruto thought and shrugged it off.

Tenten also called Neji and they both went to look for Ino while Naruto and Hinata went.

"Neji, I am worried about Ino, she always comes home," Tenten told him.

"She is probably okay," Neji lied feeling horrible. He didn't want to lie to her but had no choice.

-With Ino-

"Sasuke please let me leave," Ino cried. Her legs were starting to cramp.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied. He was so angry that he couldn't hurt Ino that he started drinking like crazy.

"Sasuke," Ino called but he ignored her.

He was so drunk he came up to Ino and said "I hate you, I can't even get my revenge because of you, Damn, what the hell is it that I can't do,"

Ino felt his pain there. He hasn't hurt her and she noticed and didn't know why and now he was drinking. She wanted to know why he didn't hurt her.

"Sasuke," Ino called and he looked at her and went up to her and kissed her.

She felt his tears on her and kissed him back.

Sasuke united the chains and said "I'm sorry,"

He was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing. He kept kissing Ino and Ino kissed him back.

She had fallen in love with him and didn't care if he hated her. She just wanted him happy. They ended up having sex and Ino woke up before him and remembered everything.

"He's going to kill me," Ino thought as she ran and put on her clothes.

She saw Neji and she walked out of his room.

Neji was shocked and then saw Sasuke shirtless.

"You go, Ill deal with him," Neji replied.

Ino ran out of the cave and was running and running until she met Suzy.

"You smell," Suzy said.

"No," Ino said and ran.

Suzy was shocked and saw Ino ran.

"Did she escape, No way," Suzy thought.

Ino was running as fast as she could and ran to her house.

Sasuke was waking up and growled.

"I have a fucking headache," Sasuke said and noticed he was naked.

"What the hell happened," Sasuke asked?

"I think you drank a lot," Neji replied.

"Yeah but I am naked, Wait where Ino," asked Sasuke.

"She ran away," Neji replied.

"WHAT HOW" Sasuke yelled angrily and got up and wore his clothes while Neji covered his eyes.

"I have no idea," Neji lied.

Sasuke hissed and he was angry. He didn't remember anything besides drinking.

"Ino," Sasuke yelled and his eyes turned red and his fangs and horns came out.

Neji knew he was angry and called Naruto since he knew he couldn't control Sasuke.

Naruto ran and held Sasuke down.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE," Sasuke growled but the held him and told him to calm down.

He was so angry. He didn't know why.

"Just leave her" Sasuke told them and locked himself in his room.

Ino ran to her sisters and hugged them.

"Ino where the hell have you been, it has been days," Hinata cried.

"I made a mistake," Ino cried.

"Was it Sasuke," Tenten asked.

"No," Ino lied and hugged them.

"What happened," Hinata asked.

Ino told them she wasn't ready to tell them. She went to her room and cried. She regrets taking advantage of Sasuke while he was drunk. She missed him and everything about him.

"Why would I do that, I must be so stupid," Ino cried herself to sleep.

The next day she woke up feeling pain.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing," Ino thought and stayed in her room.

Few more days had passed and Sasuke and Ino both hadn't left their rooms.

Sasuke was thinking about his past and trying to remember how Ino left.

"Why can't I remember," Sasuke thought.

Sasuke gave up and was annoyed but didn't want to think about it.

"Jade Emperor, You bitch," Sasuke growled and started to break everything in his path and finally left his room and killed so many animals and ate them. He was so angry.

Neji and Naruto didn't know what to do.

"What the hell happened," Naruto asked?

"I don't know," Neji lied.

Ino was sleeping on her bed when she had a nightmare where she saw a man being buried alive. He was screaming and begging.

"I'm innocent, I was just helping," he screamed. However, they kept throwing the mud on him. He was chained. They threw in snakes and Ino woke up.

Ino was sweaty and scared.

"Noo, what," Ino said.

3 weeks had passed and Ino had that dream every day. She couldn't see the guy but she knew he was in pain. She missed Sasuke. She didn't care if he tortured her, at this moment she just wanted to see him. Ino got up and ran to her bathroom and threw up. She kept throwing up.

"What's wrong with me," Ino thought.

Sasuke still hadn't remembered what had happened and ignored it again. However, he couldn't deny that he was missing Ino.

"Dammit," Sasuke screamed again.

"That's enough I will get revenge," Sasuke said and got up.

"About time," Naruto told him

That is when Neji got a text from Ino.

Ino: Please meet me, I beg you, Café, Now

"ill be back," Neji told them.

"About to see that bitch Tenten," Naruto said but Neji ignored him.

"I think hes in love," Naruto told him.

"I don't give a damn," Sasuke hissed.

"I want my revenge and that's it. After I kill Ino, I am done," Sasuke told him.

Neji met Ino at the café.

"What is it, Sasuke is angry," Neji told her.

"How is he," Ino asked?

"Why do you care about him after he acts like that towards you," Neji asked?

"Because I feel like hes in pain and just wants to get rid of it, I can see in him that hes suffering and wants to end it, When we, he was hurt," Ino said crying.

Neji was shocked and realized that Ino was in love with Sasuke and said "Please try to change him, don't leave him," Neji told her.

"First tell me his past," Ino told him.

"I cant or I die, that's something only Sasuke can tell you," Neji answered her.

"Was he buried alive," Ino asked which made Neji's eye pop open and was shocked

"What how, What," was all Neji could say.

"I had these dreams about a guy being buried alive but I can't see his face, but I called you here today to tell you that I am pregnant and I don't know what to do. It is Sasuke's baby," Ino told Neji.

Neji threw the water up he was drinking and starting chocking as he stared at Ino.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you haven't ditched my story. I know I haven't like updated in awhile. I have been pretty upset and sad and not because of the users but about my life and I am feeling a lot better after I let it out today. I am better, and I am sorry I didn't update. Thank you for being patient and I will continue to update. Thanks for supporting. Subscribe and Review Thanks Everyone and Ignore the Guest whose hating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

* * *

Neji had just got back from meeting Ino. He was so shocked about what had happened.

"Ino is pregnant," Neji said out loud and didn't know Sasuke heard.

"What are you talking about," Sasuke asked?

"Ah um," Neji couldn't hide it anymore and said "You guys had sex and now she's pregnant, she just told me," Neji told him and Sasuke kicked him.

Naruto was so shocked and Sasuke kept hitting Neji.

Naruto stopped Sasuke and said "Why are you hitting him,"

"Cause it's his fault she's gone," Sasuke yelled.

"She's in love with you, you asshole," Neji yelled.

"Yeah right, Humans are liars, that kid is dead," Sasuke hissed and ran out.

"No, now he's gone too far, trying to kill a kid," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke ran until he found Ino in the park.

"Sasuke," Ino said.

"You're pregnant," Sasuke asked?

Ino was shocked but then said "Yes,"

He was angry he broke the bench.

Ino got scared and backed away.

"That kid will kill you, get rid of it," Sasuke told her.

"No I want to keep the baby," Ino fought.

"I am not human, that child will not be human, it will destroy your body," Sasuke told her.

"I don't care. I love my baby and don't regret it," Ino told him which shocked Sasuke.

"How can you love without knowing and being hurt," Sasuke asked her.

"I just can," Ino told him.

Sasuke was shocked and said "Please get rid of the baby, I don't want you hurt,"

Ino was shocked at what he said. He was always cruel but he didn't say anything.

"Sasuke," Ino said and hugged him and he didn't move.

"I'm sorry, I am to blame," Sasuke told her.

"I forgive you, now can we be happy," Ino asked him.

Sasuke just said "I'm not human,"

"I don't care," Ino answered.

"Still," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Ino said.

"I am a killer," Sasuke answered her.

"I don't think you would kill unless they attack you first," Ino hugged him.

Sasuke was shocked and couldn't think straight but gave up.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke told her.

"It's okay, let's start over," Ino told him.

"Yeah,' Sasuke said to Ino and kissed her forehead.

Sasuke called Neji and Naruto and told them everything.

"Jade Emperor will definitely kill you," Naruto said.

"I know," Sasuke told them.

"At least revenge is out the picture," Neji said.

"He's going to kill them. And to be honest I like Hinata," Naruto told them.

"Jade Emperor," Ino asked?

"The bastard who had Sasuke punished," Naruto replied.

"But why," Ino asked?

Everything went silent and they did not want to answer.

"Ino, please don't ever ask about my past," Sasuke told her.

"But I want to know," Ino told him.

"Its better if you don't know, if you don't know, they wont kill you," Neji said.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed.

"What's funny," Ino asked?

"Because I am pretty sure they are vampires," Naruto replied.

"Yeah, I almost died that day." Neji remembered something.

"Vampires, but wait Sasuke what are you," Ino asked.

"I am a demon, well now I am a demon but I use to be a divine creature," Sasuke answered.

"He can turn back only if his hate and anger disappears," Naruto replied.

"So I will help you," Ino told him.

Everyone was shocked again.

"I'm going to help," Ino told him.

"You're the first person Sasuke ever let in, and I surprised he didn't kill you," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah he's being nice, I'm scared that's not Sasuke," Neji laughed also but Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Sorry," Neji replied.

"By the way, I am thinking about telling Hinata," Naruto said.

"Not yet, cause they are still alive," Sasuke said.

"If Sakura is, obviously they are" Neji replied.

"It was all your entire ancestors fault," Sasuke told Ino.

"Can you tell me," Ino asked?

"Not yet," Sasuke replied.

"But why," Ino begged!

"Ino please believe me, they will kill you," Sasuke told her.

"WHO," Ino was annoyed because he didn't tell her anything.

"The people who killed Sasuke," Naruto answered.

"Wait you were human," asked Ino.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

While they were talking the heard howling and screaming.

"What's that," Ino asked?

"Damn Vampires," Sasuke hissed and grabbed Ino and they started to run.

Naruto and Neji decided to stall the other vampires while they run.

"Ino wear this and run back to the hideout, they cant get there," Sasuke told Ino.

"But," Ino was about to say something but he kissed her forehead and went to stop the vampires

Ino started to run and was getting lost until she saw a vampire.

"Look it's a human," one vampire said.

"Finally, I was hungry," another one said.

She was surrounded by two.

Ino tried running but they stopped her.

One hit Ino and the other attack Ino which scratched her stomach.

"Ahh," Ino screamed but managed to push them off.

She got up and started running and she knew they were after her.

"Sasuke, help," Ino thought.

Sakura heard her and helped Ino.

"Go now," Sakura yelled as she stopped the other vampires.

"Ino, if you meet Lee, he'll help," Sakura yelled.

Ino nodded and ran.

"Damn, I never knew there were other creatures besides human," Ino thought as finally got into the hideout.

Her stomach was hurting and she noticed it was bleeding.

It started hurting more and Ino fell on her knees.

"Oww," Ino cried in pain.

Her stomach was hurting so much she didn't know what to do.

"Ahh this hurts," Ino cried in pain again.

Sasuke was fighting the vampires.

"Dammit," Sasuke hissed.

"So you have a human girlfriend," one of them laughed.

Sasuke decided to change into his true form.

He had black marking all over his body. His eyes turned red. Horns came out of his forehead. His fangs grew.

One of the new vampires got scared but the other didn't.

"Wow look who we have here," said a guy that just came.

"You are alive," Sasuke questioned.

* * *

Hey I am sorry guys I have been updating so late. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone who keeps supporting my story and please don't abandon it. Lol Thank You. Thanks everyone who subscribed and review. Keep supporting. Thank you and I hope you guys like it


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

* * *

Inos stomach was hurting like crazy; she passed out due to the pain. Sasuke finally reached her and ran towards her.

"Ino," Sasuke called.

Ino was knocked out and he ran up her. He noticed her stomach was bleeding and got worried.

Sakura was brought in by Naruto and Neji.

"Those damn vampires," Naruto cursed and Sakura saw Ino and ran to help.

"He's alive" Sasuke told Neji and they were both shocked.

While Sakura was nursing Ino she found out Ino miscarried and told Sasuke. He was sad but at the same time relieved that Ino wouldn't die.

Few days had passed and Neji and Naruto told the girls they were with Ino.

Ino had finally waked up and felt no baby so she started crying and Sasuke hugged her.

"Shh we will make more babies," Sasuke hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Ino told him.

"No I'm sorry, I treated you so badly," Sasuke was now tearing.

Ino and both of them stopped crying and finally kissed each other.

A man came in and said "Food,"

"Thanks Lee," Sasuke said to him.

"That's Sakura's boyfriend," Sasuke told Ino.

Ino nodded and he left them alone.

Sasuke started kissing Ino and she kissed back.

"Do you think I'm stupid for loving you," Ino asked?

"Yes," Sasuke chuckled but kissed her back.

Ino pouted and said "can you tell me,"

"Yeah,"

"500 years ago I was a divine creature and I was minding my own business. Few family members of yours were about to kill someone innocent. I tried stopping them but they blamed me, even the girl. Your family found out I was a creature and tried killing me. I was beaten until I almost died. No one but Naruto and Neji helped. Not even the damn Jade Emperor. Sakura and Lee saved me until they found me again. They buried me alive when they found me. After they took me out and knew I was alive they beat me again and threw me in a well, the others saved me but since the hate was growing, I couldn't control it and the demon took over and destroyed the village, I thought I killed your family but they are alive today as vampires, They wanted power and I refuse to give it to them. I was then banished because I had so much hate and anger. Neji and Naruto save ne, I saw your family tonight," Sasuke told Ino.

Ino was now crying and tackled Sasuke and hugged him.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Ino cried in him.

"I'm sorry I blamed you, it was them not and not you, I hurt you and I'm sorry, "Sasuke told Ino but she said "It's the past let's forget it, I don't care if you're not human, I just love you,"

"I love you," Sasuke kissed Ino.

They were both happy but didn't know that Sasuke's enemy where still alive.

Ino fell asleep next to Sasuke

-With Sakura

"I have a bad feeling," Sakura told Lee.

"So do I, since they are alive," Lee.

Naruto sat with Neji and were frustrated.

"We need to tell the girls," they both said.

"It's dangerous," Sakura said.

"I don't care," Neji said and left to get Tenten.

"I'm coming, we need to get them to safety," Naruto said.

Neji went to Tenten and told her everything. She was so mad she slapped him and so did Hinata. They both slapped the boys.

"You have every right to hate me," Naruto said.

"But Neji never really did it," Naruto told them.

Tenten just said "Take me to Ino now,"

"Yea," Neji said and he was about to take care and Hinata said "I forgive you,"

"I don't believe it thou," Hinata said.

"When we show you Sakura and Lee you will," Neji said.

When they got there she ran and hugged Ino.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how," Ino cried.

Tenten went and slapped Sasuke.

"How dare you do this to my sister, my sisters an idiot for liking you," Tenten yelled.

Sasuke let Tenten slap him.

"You are right," Sasuke told them.

Ino stopped Tenten and said "please,"

"She has every right to hate me," Sasuke told Ino.

Tenten yelled and started hitting him but stopped because she was feeling guilty and stopped.

Neji was staying quiet until Tenten kissed him and said "That's for being an ass,"

He kept blinking and didn't know what to do but smile.

"Guys, they are here," Sakura interrupted them.

"You're kidding right," Sasuke asked?

"Shut up and look," Lee said.

Everyone went out and looked and they were surrounded by vampires.

"Tenten, Hinata and Ino, you guys should leave, you guys are humans and can die," Sasuke told them.

"Yeah we can fight," Naruto told them.

"Wait but," Hinata was about to say something but Naruto kissed her and said "GO"

"Ino show them the hiding spot," Sasuke told Ino.

"I want to fight with you thou, I want them to pay for hurting you like this," Ino said.

"They can kill you in a minute," Lee said.

"But," Ino was about to say something but he hugged her and said "I promise we will be okay,"

They said there farewells and went to fight.

"I'm surprised you're alive," Sasuke told him.

Ino and the others could hear them.

"I'm surprised my great great great granddaughter fell in love with a beast like you," he said.

"I should kill you," Sasuke threatened.

Sakura and the others were fighting the others.

"I'll tell you how I became a vampire. When I saw how strong you were. I met a stupid vampire and tricked him into making me a vampire. Here I am. The leader of them. I am going to kill you. "he told Sasuke.

"I don't know why you hate me," Sasuke asked?

"Because you were always this beast while I was a human," he spat.

"That's no reason," Sasuke told him.

"Yeah but look what it made you, at least I can show that damn Jade Emperor even the good could turn corrupt," he laughed.

"So your enemy isn't Sasuke, the Jade Emperor," Ino ran out and asked?

"Ino get back now,' Sasuke yelled.

"This whole time you been hurting him and made him suffer, It was your fault. Because of you, But at the same time I am glad because if you didn't. I would have never met him." Ino said softly.

Tenten and Hinata were getting worried and ran out also.

"Ino," Hinata grabbed her arm.

"Look who is it, my great great great granddaughters," he laughed.

"You're sick," Tenten said and was about to get hit by a vampire but Neji saved her.

"Tenten," Neji whispered.

Ino was just standing there worried and saw Sasuke fighting with her family. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She saw that Sakura was hurt really badly and ran up to her.

"Sakura," Ino called!

"Stop it, I can heal, just go, why don't you ever listen," Sakura yelled!

Ino was still worried.

Everyone was fighting and she ran back in looking for something to help them with. She saw so many vampires coming. Everyone was bloody. Sasuke head was bleeding and his arms.

Ino was so worried and saw a light.

"What's that," she thought.

"Ino, the only way you can stop this is by destroying your ancestor," he said.

"Who are you," Ino asked?

"Just do it with this, that's the only this that can kill him," he said and left.

He gave Ino a sword that looked ancient but it was super heavy.

"I have no choice," Ino thought and tied the sword around her waist and ran up the hill in the forest.

Sasuke fell on the floor and his wings were cut.

"Damn that is painful,' Lee said with his bloody nose and ripped another vampire's throat.

"No shit," Naruto said as he hit another one.

"Hinata and Tenten are hissing but Ino ran," Neji told them,

"That girl is crazy," Sasuke yelled.

Ino was running in the forest looking for a way to find her grandfather to kill him.

"I can't do it," Ino thought and ran back up the hill to kill him. She didn't want to but to save others she would.

Ino finally got up and yelled "Stop,"

"NO go away," Sasuke yelled as he say she was about to get stabbed he covered her and wings got cut. He was screaming in pain. He was bleeding and couldn't breathe. Ino's breathe stopped. He was bleeding and it was bloody.

Ino didn't know what happened to her she took out the sword and stabbed her grandfather.

Neji and everyone were shocked about what had just happened.

"That's the Jade Emperors sword," Neji said.

"I know," Naruto said.

Everyone was shocked about what happened.

"How'd she get that," asked Hinata?

"I don't know but Sasuke will die, a wing being cut is like death," Naruto told them.

Ino heard them and ran towards Sasuke.

"Please be alive, I love you," Ino told him but plants were wrapping Sasuke.

Ino started ripping the plants but they kept growing and covering him.

Neji ran up to Ino and stopped her.

"He's gone," Neji told Ino.

Ino started screaming and yelling "No" and kept ripping them but Sasuke was gone.

The vampires had left since the leader was dead and the Jade Emperor was here.

"You are the one who gave me the sword," Ino said.

"That's the Jade Emperor," Neji told Ino who was now crying even more.

"He's gone but will be back in 100 years," Jade Emperor said.

"No, I'll be dead then," Ino cried.

Neji and the others felt horrible about what had happened.

"Please tell him to bring him back," Ino cried.

Tenten and Hinata were hugging Ino because she was broken.

"If you want to be with him you're going to have to give up the human world for 100 years so you can see him, "the Jade Emperor said.

"I can do that," Ino yelled.

"No Ino, you'll be alone," Naruto said worriedly.

Even Sakura disagreed.

"No I don't give you permission," Tenten yelled.

"I don't need permission. I just want to be with him. I can wait my entire life for him. I love him, " Ino cried.

No one could stop her decision and the Jade Emperor gave her a drink that would make her live for a 100 year without aging.

"Since I can't stop you, I want you to be safe, Are you sure, and I know you are but I love you. Please take care of yourself," Hinata cried and hugged her sister.

Tenten hugged Ino and started crying "How will you live, I love you,"

Naruto and Neji said "We don't die, we'll see you in a hundred years,"

They both said "Take care, you seriously are the bravest girl we met,"

"I'm sorry I hated you," Naruto said and hugged her.

"Take care," Neji said and hugged her

Sakura hugged Ino and said "Please be careful, 100 years in isolation"

"Yeah be careful, we will see you in 100 years," Lee said.

Inos time was up and she was in the Sasuke's place.

It was becoming hell for her and she was going crazy, however, she thought of Sasuke.

The Jade Emperor asked her if she wanted to go back to her world but she refused to give up.

Sakura and Lee were still alive because they were vampires and now living happily.

Tenten and Hinata asked Sakura to turn them into vampires so they can live with Neji and Naruto and wait for Ino.

50 years passed and Ino thought maybe her sisters died and would be scared. She was getting use to it. She would get food but felt like she was going insane. She would cry and yell every night.

"I can't do this," Ino cried and almost gave up on Sasuke.

She was going crazy because of all the loneliness.

She would cry and go crazy.

After 50 more years the Jade Emperor finally released Ino and said "Sasuke will be awake anytime. However, you can't look for him. He has to look for you,"

Ino just nodded.

She saw the world had changed and it was different.

"Maybe Neji and Naruto are alive," Ino thought.

She was walking in the city and felt out of place when someone hugged her from behind.

Ino turned around and saw Sakura.

"You are finally back," Sakura hugged her and said "Let's go see everyone,"

Ino started crying and hugged her and said" I was so scared and I hated it and now I need to wait for him again,"

Sakura took her to the others and she was shocked to see her.

She started crying and hugging them. Even the boys were happy to see her.

"To be honest I thought you weren't going to make it," Neji smiled.

"But she did," Naruto said.

"I want to see Sasuke," Ino told them.

"Fate will help." Lee said.

Ino waited for months with her sisters and felt like faith was being unfair and the Jade Emperor also.

Few months passed again and Sasuke was finally out of the ground and woke up in the forest.

"Finally awake," Neji asked with a smirk?

"How long," Sasuke asked?

"101 years," Naruto replied.

"We know you were here so we came, we felt it," Neji said that.

Sasuke was shocked "So Ino's dead right," he was about to cry.

"Come with us," Naruto said and took Sasuke who was crying.

They took him to a house they worked for and it was a mansion. Sakura, Lee, and the others were inside.

Sasuke didn't know and was really depressed. He had lost everything again until he saw Ino laying on the sofa sadly.

"Ino," Sasuke yelled and she turned about and started crying. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She ran and hugged him.

He asked about how she was alive and she told him everything.

"You are really a crazy, psycho girl, who would do that," Sasuke laughed.

Ino pouted but Sasuke said "I still love you," and kissed her.

"I love you, please don't ever do that again, CAN WE BE HAPPY NOW AND HAVE BABIES," Ino yelled.

"Yes baby," Sasuke said and kissed her.

The Jade Emperor was watching them and smiled "I guess they will be happy now,"

Sasuke and Ino were happy now and so were the others.

"I'll leave you if you make me wait again,' Ino pouted.

Sasuke just smiled and said "Trust me, never again,"

They both lived happy together forever.

* * *

So this is the end. I know I have rushed through this story. I will be honest, I have written this story when I was 15 and it was a long time ago. I am over I don't even want to say because I'll be old. However, that's why it is so rushed and it is old formatted and I haven't really fixed it because I have been so busy. I apologize for updating late as well because I had a lot of college work. Thank you everyone who did not abandon my story.

Oh and the Guest User "Forevershine" I did not take it as criticism at all, but it made me realize that in the story that I will write and not what I have written that I won't rush it and take it better. Thank you for letting me knows and please supports my next story.

Guests who have supported my story: Thank You so much for reading and I hope you guys keep supporting my stories.

Accasia Li, thank you for supporting my story as well.

Atlanta: Thanks a lot for defending my story and I hope you enjoyed it.

DaichanLeUnstoppablePantheress : Thank You as well and thanks for reading

Yami no Akuma Okami : Thank you for defending me and not abandoning my story. It means a lot.

EmoPrincess21 : Ive been shipping Ino and Sasuke for so long too. Thank you for reading.

sweetlilly90: Thank You for reading. Enjoy ^_^


End file.
